1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, automotive safety-related functions and, more specifically, to a high diagnosability, quality managed-compliant integrated circuit for implementing Automotive Safety Integrity Level B (ASIL B)-compliant automotive safety-related functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety is one of the main concerns in the automotive industry. As such, on-vehicle integration of electric and electronic systems requires development processes and safety content. Moreover, there is an expectation of being able to provide proof that all reasonable safety goals have been met.
New technologies based on functions distributed in various electronic control units, which are typically developed by different suppliers, increase the complexity, software content, mechatronic implementation, and the risks of system and hardware failures.
Increasing the integration of electric and electronic apparatuses (including programmable devices and electromechanical components) in automotive systems has led to the introduction of international standard ISO 26262, which is addressed by functional safety standard IEC 61508 for electric/electronic systems in industry.
ISO 26262 provides the process and product requirements for lessening the effects of system and hardware failures, and deals with functional safety concepts applied to the automotive field, while pursuing the absence of unacceptable risks due to hazards caused by undesired behaviour of the systems.
ISO 26262 defines four Automotive Safety Integrity Levels (ASIL) and specifics risks and the needs for reducing risk. ASIL can take on four different values for safety-related functions. These values are indicated with letters, from the lowest indicated by the letter D, which is the most critical level in terms of safety integrity, up to the highest level indicated by the letter A, which is the minimum safety integrity level. However, ASIL may also take on the value QM (Quality Managed), which is assigned to non-safety-related functions.
The hazard and risk assessment set forth by ISO 26262, and the reference document “Standardized E-Gas-Monitoring Concept for Engine Controls of Otto and Diesel Engines”, version 5.0, published by the German Association of the Automotive Industry or VDA (Verband der Automobilindustrie), provide that implementation of automotive safety-related functions involved in managing the supply of torque by an internal combustion engine have ASIL B.
Designing, developing and manufacturing integrated circuits that implement ASIL B-compliant automotive safety-related functions require significant resources. Thus, there remains a need in the art to define a more affordable solution that allows the ASIL B safety-related functions set forth in ISO 26262 and IEC 61508 to be met with integrated circuits which are designed, developed, and manufactured with Quality Managed criteria.